cs2dfandomcom-20200223-history
Tile
A Tile is the most important part of a map. A map is built entirely out of tiles, which are little graphics of 32×32 pixels that stick together. Tile ID For each map, each tile has its own ID, beginning at 0 and then counting upwards. Tile IDs are needed for certain entities and may be needed for Lua scripting. The tile ID is also called frame (not to confused with frame (time unit).) Graphic Each tile has a graphic which has a size of 32×32 pixels. The graphics of tiles are saved in a so-called tileset. Tile properties Each tile in a tileset has a so-called property. In the editor, the properties are accessed with the button Tile Properties. There are four basic properties of tiles, and each of them has it sub-properties: *'wall': The players can't shoot, see or walk through it. Grenades like the HE bounce off walls when they hit them. **'with shadow' **'without shadow' *'obstacle': The players can't walk over it, but they can see and shoot over it. **'with shadow' **'without shadow' *'floor': The players can walk, see and shoot over it. All floors are soundless when walking (instead of running) over it. **'soundless': The tile makes no sound when someone runs over it. Think twice before using soundless floors, because the sound of floors is an important tactical element in CS2D, especially when playing with Fog of War. **'dirt': The tile sounds like dirt when someone runs over it. **'snow': It sounds like snow. Also the steps become visible in the snow, even through the Fog of War. **'tile': It sounds like a stone floor in a building. **'water': It sounds like water. Also some waves get visible, even through the Fog of War. **'metal': It sounds like metal when running over it. Also, portals can't be placed on a metal tile. **'wood': It sounds like wood. *'deadly': The players can see and shoot over it, but if they step on it, they die. **'normal': No special effects occour when someone walks in it. **'explosion': An explosion occours. Please note that this explosion does not damage other players. If you want more realistic explosion traps, you may want to use the Env_Explosion entity on a floor tile. **'toxic': A drowning sound is heard when someone walks into it. **'abyss': It sounds like someone falls into in an abyss, but it is not visible. The properties for all tiles in a tileset can be optionally saved in an external file. The loading/saving is accessible through the Tile Properties Menu. The Tile Properties then will be saved in gfx/tiles/''tileset''.inf, where tileset equals the name of the tileset without the file extension. Rotation and Brightness The rotation and brightness of a tile can be set by right-clicking on the tile on the map. The default rotation is "Up" and the default brightness is "100%". Blending Blending can be used to create a graphical transition between two adjacent tiles with a different graphic. The blending menu can be accessed by right-clicking on the tile on the map which has to be blended. By default, the "X" in the middle is selected, this means, blending is deactivated. By choosing one of the arrows, the user can choose to which direction the transition (seen from the selected tile) should go. Please note that the blending function is still very basic and to create more complex and high-quality transitions it is often better to make transitions as seperate tiles in the tileset. See also tileset